tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jenna Sommers
Jenna Sommers była ciotką Jeremy'ego i Eleny Gilbert, która stała się ich prawną opiekunką, gdy ich rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. W odcinku[[ The Sun Also Rises| The Sun Also Rises]] została przemieniona w wampira, a później zabita przez Klausa podczas rytuału słońca i księżyca. Jenna była dziewczyną Alarica Saltzmana oraz byłą ukochaną Logana Fella. Wczesne lata życia Sezony |-|Sezon 1= W Pilocie Jenna stara się dostosować do nowej roli - prawnej opiekunki nastolatków - Eleny i Jeremy'ego Gilbertów, których przygarnęła po śmierci swojej siostry. Panna Sommers próbuje przygotować śniadanie, mimo że śpieszy się na spotkanie. Kiedy Elena zapewnia ją, że dadzą sobie radę sami, panna Sommers wychodzi. thumb|225px|Jenna na rozmowie z panem TanneremW The Night of the Comet Jenna wychodzi z domu na spotkanie z nauczycielem Jeremy'ego panem Tannerem. Mężczyzna narzeka na zachowanie młodego Gilberta i daje do zrozumienia Jennie, że nie uważa jej za najlepszą opiekunką dla nastolatków. Panna Sommers postanawia porozmawiać z siostrzeńcem. Chłopak ignoruje ciotkę, mimo że ona grozi mu szlabanem. Kiedy Jeremy wychodzi, Jenna postanawiać przeszukać jego pokój. Przyłapuje ją Elena, której żali się, że nie potrafi dać sobie rady z wychowaniem ich. thumb|left|225px|Jenna podczas rozmowy z LoganemW Family Ties Jenna i Elena słuchają wiadomości. Panna Sommers w prezenterze rozpoznaje swoją dawną miłość Logana Fella. Obrzuca go wyzwiskami i mówi Gilbertównie, że przez niego musiała wyjechać z miasta. Na Wieczorze Założycieli w domu Lockwoodów, Jenna spotyka swojego ex. Cały czas docina Loganowi, lecz ten nieurażony próbuje umówić się z nią na randkę. Panna Sommers ostatecznie się zgadza. W You're Undead to Me Jenna rozmawia z Eleną o Stefanie. Potem wychodzi z Loganem na obiad. Podczas posiłku oboje wspominają stare czasy. Później razem idą odebrać samochód Jenny z Sexy Suds Car Wash. Tam spotykają Elenę, która prosi Fella o przysługę. Mężczyzna w zamian wprasza się na kolację do Gilbertów. W 162 Candles Jenna odbiera Elenę i Jeremy'ego z komisariatu. W domu wraz z siostrzenicą siedzi na kanapie. Obie są zdziwione, że młody Gilbert zaczął się uczyć. thumb|left|210px|Jenna i Alaric w GrilluW History Repeating Jenna i Jeremy rozmawiają w Mystic Grillu. Podchodzi do nich Alaric Saltzman, który jest nowym nauczycielem chłopaka. Jenna i Alaric przypadają sobie do gustu. Zaczynają rozmawiać o nieudanych związkach. Wieczorem mężczyzna odprowadza pannę Sommers do domu. Nie zaprasza go do środka. Idzie do pokoju, gdzie zastaje Jeremy'ego. chłopak znalazł stare zdjęcie jej i Logana. Później ktoś dzwoni do domu. Jenna otwiera drzwi i zastaje w nich znienawidzonego Fella. W The Turning Point Jenna odprawia Logana, który próbuje wprosić się do jej domu. Następnie wchodzi do środka. Elena mówi jej, że Jeremy znowu zaczął rysować. Obie są z tego powodu zadowolone. Elena wychodzi, a panna Sommers zostaje z siostrzeńcem. Chłopak pokazuje jej szkice Johnathana Gilberta. Rozmawiają o jego dzienniku. Potem Jenna idzie do szkoły, gdzie spotyka Elenę i Stefana. Mówi im, że Logan wrócił. Z tłumu wyłania się Fell. Stefan każe dziewczynom gdzieś pójść. Gilbertówna prosi ciotkę, aby nie wpuszczała Logana do domu i nie rozmawiała z nim. Wtedy z sali wychodzi Alaric. Jenna zostaje z nim sam na sam. thumb|225px|Jenna i Alaric na potańcówce W Bloodlines Jenna dzwoni do Eleny. Martwi się o Gilbertównę, która nie wróciła do domu na noc. Następnego dnia Elena wraca. Kłócą się. Dziewczyna wyrzuca ciotce, iż nie powiedziała jej, że została adoptowana. W Unpleasantville Jenna jest z Eleną w domu. Przygotowuje się na potańcówkę, na którą zaprosił ja Alaric. Mówi Gilbertównie wszystko, co wie o jej biologicznej matce. Wieczorem idzie na imprezę. Odnajduje w tłumie Saltzmana i podchodzi do niego. Rozmawiają i idą po poncz. W nocy Alaric odprowadza Jennę do domu. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że powinien przestać opowiadać o swojej żonie Isobel i zaprasza ją na randkę. W Children of the Damned Jenna rozmawia w kuchni z Damonem, który pomaga jej przygotować obiad. Po posiłku Jenna zostaje z Eleną, która szuka informacji o swoich biologicznych rodzicach. thumb|left|225px|Jenna całuje się z Alariciem przed Mystic GrillW ''A Few Good Men Jenna rozmawia z Eleną. Mówi dziewczynie, że jej matka nazywała się Isobel Peterson, choć nie jest pewna czy to jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Znalazła również Trudie Peterson, która mogła być przyjaciółką matki Eleny. Panna Sommers daje przybranej siostrzenicy adres dziewczyny. Później spotyka się z Alariciem. Pomagają przygotować dekoracje na Loterię Kawalerów. Ric całuje Jennę. Dziewczyna jednak psuje romantyczną chwilę i mówi mu o biologicznej matce Eleny, Isobel i pokazuje mu jej zdjęcie. Mężczyzna jest zaskoczony, okazało się, że to jego zmarła żona. Wieczorem w Grillu dziewczyna proponuje Saltzmanowi, aby porozmawiał z Eleną o swojej byłej żonie. Na Loterii Kawalerów Jenna wygrywa Alarica, jednak ten opuszcza Mystic Grill. thumb|right|225px|Damon, Kelly i Jenna w Mystic Grill W There Goes the Neighborhood Jenna spotyka się z Pearl, która chce kupić jeden z budynków w mieście. Później idzie do Mystic Grill, gdzie zauważa Kelly Donovan. Kobieta była jej niańką, a potem razem imprezowały. Przysiada się do niej i Damona. Razem piją i żartują. Kiedy panna Sommers opuszcza budynek, wpada na Fredericka, który ma zamiar się nią pożywić. Na szczęście Jenna ma werbenę od Eleny. W Under Control do domu Gilbertów przyjeżdża John Gilbert. Jenna nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona, nawet nie stara się być dla niego miła. Cały czas pokazuje mężczyźnie, że nie chce, aby mieszkał w jej domu. Miarka się przelewa, kiedy Gilbert mówi Jeremy’emu, że on i Jenna kiedyś razem spali. Dziewczyna wychodzi. Na balu założyciela panna Sommers stoi z Eleną. Podchodzi do nich Alaric. Razem z Jenną idzie na drinka. thumb|left|225px|Jenna przygotowuje Elenę do wyborów Miss Mystic Falls W Miss Mystic Falls John proponuje Jennie, że podwiezie ją i Elenę na wybory miss. Panna Sommers mówi mu, że pojadą z Alariciem. Przed konkursem Jenna robi fryzurę Gilbertównie. Rozmawiają o mamie Eleny. Gdy już wszystko jest gotowe, Jenna wychodzi. Razem z Rickiem czeka na rozpoczęcie konkursu. Dziwi się, kiedy widzi swoją siostrzenice z Damonem, a nie ze Stefanem. Po zakończeniu wyborów miss Jenna czeka wraz z Johnem na Jeremy’ego, który rozmawia z Anną. thumb|225px|Jenna przyłapuje Katherine i Damona na całowaniu się W Isobel Jenna pojawia się w jednej scenie. Podczas obiadu wychodzi, kiedy John mówi Jeremy'emu, że może z nim porozmawiać o dziewczynach. W Founder's Day Jenna przyłapuje Elenę na całowaniu się z Damonem przed domem i każe jej wejść do środka. Dziewczyna nie wie, że to Katherine Pierce podszywa się pod jej siostrzenicę. |-|Sezon 2= W The Return Jenna przyjeżdża do szpitala po otrzymaniu wiadomości od Eleny. Wujek John został zaatakowany nożem przez Katherine, którą wcześniej zaprosiła panna Sommers myśląc, że to Gilbertówna. Później Jenna zabiera Elenę i Jeremy'ego na pogrzeb burmistrza Lockwooda. W Bad Moon Rising Jenna i Alaric czekając na Elenę, rozmawiają. Później dziewczyna zostaje sama po tym jak jej chłopak i siostrzenica wyjeżdżają. Wieczorem wraca Saltzman. Całuje Jennę i mówi, że powinien był zrobić to wcześniej. thumb|left|225px|Jenna, Alaric i Caroline podczas gry w kalambury W Memory Lane Jenna i Elena są w kuchni. Rozmawiają o zaproszonych gościach na obiad. Jennie nie podoba się, że pojawi się na nim Damon. Wtedy przychodzi Mason Lockwood. Elena wychodzi, a panna Sommers zostaje sama ze znajomym ze szkoły. Wspominają stare czasy. Do domu wchodzi Alaric. Mason nalewa wódkę i we troje piją. Wpada Damon z czego Jenna nie jest zadowolona oddaje mu swój kieliszek i wychodzi. Później razem grają w kalambury. Panna Sommers dobrze się bawi. Wychodzi za starszym Salvatore do kuchni. Mówi mu, że nie chciała go tu zaprosić, ale nie miała wyboru. thumb|225px|Jenna i Carol LockwoodW Plan B Jenna podczas przygotowań do balu masowego rozmawia z Carol Lockwood. Burmistrz mówi jej, że to był ulubiony bal jej męża. Kiedy kobieta ochodzi, panna Sommers zauważa Stefana. Wita się z nim i zaprasza go na obiad. Chłopak mówi jej, że on i Elena robią sobie przerwę. Jednak dzisiejszego ranka Jenna słyszała ich w pokoju Eleny. Później w domu przygotowuje obiad razem z Alariciem. Para karmi się nawzajem i całuje. Elena schodzi do kuchni. thumb|left|225px|Jenna wbija sobie nóż w brzuchDzwoni telefon. Odbiera go Jenna i daje siostrzenicy. Dzwoni Katherine. Okazuje się, że przez cały czas panna Sommers szpiegowała Gilbertównę i mówiła wampirzycy o wszystkich schadzkach swojej siostrzenicy ze Stefanem. Jenna wcześniej została zauroczona przez pannę Pierce i w ramach ostrzeżenia na oczach Eleny i Alarica wbija sobie nóż w brzuch. W Masquerade Jenna wraca do domu ze szpitala przy pomocy Matta, Jeremy'ego i Eleny. Pomagają jej położyć się na kanapie. Dziewczyna niczego nie pamięta. Nie może uwierzyć, że pośliznęła się i upadła na nóż. Matt mówi jej, że jemu kilka razy już się to zdarzyło. Później chłopak wychodzi. Ostatecznie panna Sommers zostaje ze swoją siostrzenicą i Alarickiem. Dziewczyny jedzą pizzę i rozmawiają. Jenna mówi Elenie, że Jeremy wyszedł na bal do Lockwoodów. Gilbertówna wychodzi, zostawiając swoją ciotkę z Saltzmanem. W The Sacrifice w nocy Elena zauważa półnagiego Alarica na korytarzu w ich domu. Jenna stara się ją przeprosić za to, że hałasowali i stara jej się wytłumaczyć zaistniałą sytuację. W By the Light of the Moon Jenna w Mystic Grillu mówi Alaricowi, że pomaga w badaniach naukowych pewnemu historykowi. Całuje go i wychodzi. Jenna wyciąga stare pudła i podaje je Elenie. Kiedy drzwi zamykają się, widzą w nich Elijah. Jenna tłumaczy siostrzenicy, że bada on historię Mystic Falls. Później pyta mężczyznę czy zanieść pudła do samochodu. On mówi jej, że jutro ktoś po nie przyjedzie i dziękuje za zaproszenie. W Daddy Issues Jenna zastaje Johna w kuchni. Każe mu zatrzymać się gdzieś indziej, ale mężczyzna oznajmia jej, że jest biologicznym ojcem Eleny. W Mystic Grillu spotyka się z Alariciem. Mówi mu o tym, czego dowiedziała się dzisiaj rano. Przysiada się do nich John. Głową wskazuje na Damona i Gilbertównę razem wchodzących do budynku. W Crying Wolf Jenna bierze udział w herbatce zorganizowanej przez Towarzystwo Historyczne. Jest zaskoczona, kiedy na przyjęciu pojawia się Damon. Salvatore dziękuje pannie Sommers za zapoznanie go z Andie. Jenna w domu rozmawia z Johnem. Mówi mu, że Elena wyjechała ze Stefanem nad jezioro. Kłócą się o to. Potem Gilbert proponuje jej, aby zapytała Alarica, o to, co naprawdę stało się z jego żoną. Później dziewczyna siedzi przy stole przy lampce wina, kiedy dzwoni Alaric, aby odwołać spotkanie, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem po pracy. W The Dinner Party Jenna spotyka się z Elijah. Rozmawiają o historii Mystic Falls. Mikealson twierdzi, że na tereny miasta przybyły czarownice uciekające z Salem dwa wieki przed jego założeniem. Nagle pojawia się Alaric. Dziewczyna przedstawia swojego chłopaka Elijah. Jenna idzie po materiały do samochodu, zostawiając mężczyzn samych. Po spacerze razem z Elijah przychodzi do Mystic Grill. Podchodzą do stolika Damona, Andie i Alarica. Kiedy Saltzman zamierza odejść, Andie proponuje urządzenie przyjęcia u Damona, na której wszyscy mogliby się spotkać. Podczas przygotowań do kolacji panna Sommers rozmawia ze swoją znajomą dziennikarką. Żali się jej, że Alaric ma przed nią za dużo sekretów. Przyjaciółka radzi jej, aby mu zaufała. Później ktoś dzwoni do drzwi domu Salvatore'ów. Jenna otwiera je i zastaje w nich Johna. Zaskoczona dziewczyna pyta się, kto go zaprosił. Okazuje się, że dowiedziawszy się o kolacji, postanowił przyjść. Po Johnie przychodzi Mikealson. Wszyscy goście zasiadają do stołu i rozmawiają o rzezi czarownic, która miała miejsce pod koniec siedemnastego wieku. Po kolacji Jenna i Alaric wracają do domu. Dziewczyna pyta Saltzmana o to, co naprawdę stało się z jego żoną. On stara się uniknąć odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że powinni sobie ufać. Zaczyna płakać i wychodzi z kuchni. Wygląd zewnętrzny Była bardzo ładną kobietą o brązowych włosach i szczupłej sylwetce. Osobowość Jenna była wesołą, odważną, wrażliwą i pomocną osobą. W młodości miała problemy z narkotykami. W ostatnich chwilach życia chciała zabić czarownicę Grettę, aby chronić Elenę przed śmiercią. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszczać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły' - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, świetnie wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi oraz cudzymi emocjami. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Potrafią obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje.Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel (odcinek)'' *''Founder's Day'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus (odcinek)'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Sezon 3 *''The Departed'' (flashback) Sezon 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' }} Relacje Elena Gilbert Ich relacje były bardzo dobre. Nawet przed śmiercią rodziców Eleny przyjaźniły się. Zwierzały się sobie. Ich relacje odrobinę pogorszyły się, kiedy Elena dowiedziała się, że została adoptowana, a Jenna nie powiedziała jej o tym. Później panna Sommers starała się odnaleźć matkę Eleny. Ich kontakt znowu uległ pogorszeniu, kiedy Jenna dowiedziała się, że Isobel żyje, a Elena ją okłamuje. Wyprowadziła się wtedy z domu. Przed śmiercią dziewczyna starała się uratować przybraną siostrzenicę, próbując zabić Gretę podczas rytuału słońca i księżyca. Jeremy Gilbert Ich relacje nie były tak dobre jak Jenny i Eleny. Nigdy nie byli dla siebie bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Chłopak ignorował ciotkę, kiedy brał narkotyki. Później ich stosunek do siebie trochę się poprawił. Alaric Saltzman Poznali się w Mystic Grillu. Od razu przypadli sobie do gustu. Później zostali parą. Alaric często nocował u Jenny. Ich relacje popsuły się, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła domyślać się, że Ric coś przed nią ukrywa. a kiedy dowiedziała się, że Isobel, żona jej chłopaka, żyje obraziła się na niego. Logan Fell Dawniej Jenna umawiała się z nim, lecz po ich rozstaniu wyjechała z miasta, aby nie mieć z nim żadnego kontaktu. Udało jej się go unikać do czasu, kiedy zamieszkała z Eleną i Jeremy'm po śmierci swojej siostry. Mężczyzna próbował naprawić ich relacje, jednak Jenna była innego zdania. Często wyzywała go, a podczas rozmów docinała mu. Raz udało im się umówić na randkę. Wspominali na niej stare czasy. Jednak później dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty go już więcej widzieć. Ciekawostki *Jenna Sommers jest wykreowana na postaci książkowej ciotki Judith Maxwell. *Kiedy uczęszczała do Mystic Falls High School, chodziła razem z Masonem Lockwoodem, Johnem Gilbertem i Loganem Fellem do jednej klasy. Z tej grupy Jenna przyjaźniła się tylko z Masonem. *Jej pierwszą miłością był Logan Fell. *Kiedy Jenna przemieniła się w wampira, wypiła krew czarownicy, nie człowieka. *Była ostatnią osobą, która dowiedziała się o wampirach. *Po śmierci swojej siostry, bierze pod opiekę Elenę i Jeremy'ego i zamieszkuje w domu Gilbertów. *Sara Canning (Jenna) jest tylko o kilka miesięcy starsza od Niny Dobrev (Elena) i Stevena R. McQueena (Jeremy). *Jenna i Isobel Saltzman były miłościami Alarica i obie zostały zabite przez Klausa. Galeria 65543.jpeg 65550.jpeg 65544.jpeg 65542.jpeg Tvd600.jpg jee.gif jenna5x11.png Tumblr m5m7tfnLg41ro9qzco1 500.gif Tumblr lme6x6jSCI1qjvbifo1 500.gif Tumblr ljxh6bplR91qd7jzfo1 500.png Tumblr lj1crgEOUY1qedzelo1 500.png Sara-Jenna-Vampire-Diaries 320.jpg Sara-Canning-session-jenna-sommers-14569705-430-260.jpg Sara-Canning-Jenna-jenna-sommers-17961049-466-700.jpg Jennasommers.png 250px-JS.PNG Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Rodzina Sommers Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa